I am who I am
by MikaXichi
Summary: When Mika, an agent, comes to the host club she changes a lot of things. She knows Haruhi's secret. She know everything about everyone. Watch out shadow king here she comes. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I am Mika, Mika Tsukashimi. Let us just say that I am a bit straight forward and I know more than 500 ways to kill a man. I could find anything I wanted about you or anyone really; including the top companies in Japan. I am the Ootori private police forces' top agent. The people who know who I am fear me. I am Numero Uno, Top Gun, whatever you wanna call me, just dont mess with me. I have my reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Well time to go to Ouran Academy. If you're wondering I am not a student. I put on the stupid, ugly, yellow, dress and went into the school. I went to music room 3 and a bunch of petals flew into my face. "Welcome to the host club! We- oh! You are new here!" "Yes I am but I would like to be a customer for Kyoya" Keep in mind I am saying this in my most girliest, most polite voice I have. Kyoya's head looked up at the speaking of his name. Then Tamaki came up and said "of course prince-"he was cut off by kyoya saying "What do you want" in an annoyed and angered voice. The twins came up behind him and said "that is not the right way to treat a wonderful, polite customer." "Mika? Polite?" He fake laughed and continued on with "pardon me Miss Tsukashimi but what are you doing here?" "just enjoying the wonderful spring air and wanting to say hello to some old friends of mine." He said "friend? You think I'm your friend?" I retorted with "one: I actually have more than 1 friend in the world. 2: I would never consider you as my friend. 3: never mind being a customer for you I would like to be Takashi's and Mitskuni's customer." The twins came up behind me and said "we like you." "oh my well that's a compliment coming from hikaru hitachiin (pointing to each twin) and kaoru hitachiin" They sat there with their jaws dropped. Then haruhi came up and said "wow you got them good…." I said "why thank you miss-ter Fujioka." She looked at me and with her eyes questioned me. I bent down and whispered in her ear "don't worry haruhi your secret is safe with me." "now where are hunny sensei and mori sensei?" I asked. "Sensei?" they asked. "yea where are my sensei's?" "Mika-chan is that you?" Mori just grunted. "yep it's me alright." Hunny smiled and went to throw a punch. I caught it and flipped him over my shoulder. "ah sensei it is great to see you again." I said laughing. He got up and gave me hug and a little kiss on my forehead. Everyone but Kyoya was in shock. I looked up and said "what? Me and hunny have known each other since we were born. I can't hug my little cousin?" their jaws fell off after I said that. "ah crap gotta go see-ya hunny bye! Bye kyo-kyo-chan" and I silently ran out with tears falling out of my eyes. How could he be so fucking rude? That asshole! After all we have been through and a simple hello couldn't come out of his mouth? Ugh I will make him apologize or regret that.


	3. Chapter 3

As I went home I realized something. I realized that now that I am a top agent I no longer can express any feelings towards Kyoya. Seconds after that, my spy screen came up. "Agent 001. Come in agent 001." "Yea, yea I'm right here. What's up?" "Ah, agent good to see you." "Same here ." "Well let us get to it." "Alright fill me in." "You are familiar with my son Kyoya, correct?" "Yes sir." "Good you will be attending his school and protecting him from the Ahterakazi's force, ok?" "Yes sir. When do I start?" "You start tomorrow. Also anything you need to have as in a uniform and equipment will be sent in a matter of minutes." "Thank you sir good night." "Also, one more thing Mika." "Yes sir?" "Thank you for the last mission. Your last minute arrival helped to save many." "No problem sir it is my job." After that the screen shut off and the uniform and equipment were right at my doorstep. When I brought it inside there was a little letter. It said, "Mika you will be put in all of his classes and you will have to stay after school with him and your cousins. Also you will have training sessions with him on self-defense, even though I highly doubt you'll ever let him get hurt. But between you and me I think he needs a little more than a training session. Well, good luck." –Y.O. After I read it I made sure I burned it. Then I made some soup and read a book on proper etiquette. Time to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Really Yoshiro?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own Mika and the plot.

"Mika… Mikaaaaaaa…" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT KATHRYN?" "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She piped cheerfully. "Sorry… But seriously whaddya want?" " -Honcho says you have to get up at this time each and every morning to keep an eye on Kyoya at exactly 7:00." "He really loves to push my buttons and make my life a living hell, doesn't he?" "Ya know… I am starting to agree with you on that theory…" "Cool but, I am starving could you make some food now?" "You know for a top agent you do seem to think about food a lot…" "Kat are you saying that I am fat?" "Noooooooo. But, you do eat a lot…." "You know if we weren't best friends you would have just gotten a mika-chop." "Yea, yea, whatever here's your food."

At 7:00 A.M.

I am going to kill Yoshiro… This douche is gonna pay for this. I am soooo damn tired right know and I should not have to babysit Kyoya. Well… Yoshiro said I had to keep an eye on him right? Sooo I am just gonna walk with Tamaki and Haruhi and Kyoya but pretend Kyoya isn't there. Well I am right behind them so why not say hi. "Hey Haruhi!" I cheered. "Oh, hello Tsukashimi-san, how are you today?" She asked. "Please just call me Mika. Also I am doing quite wonderful today. How about you? Also, hello Tamaki." I said. Haruhi spoke up "I am doing well today thank you for asking." Tamaki said "Hello princess are you walking with us to school today?" "Yes Tamaki I will be walking to school with you today and I may for the rest of the year perhaps? Also please call me Mika." I told him. Keep in mind Kyoya is walking with us but I have not acknowledged him. "Absolutely Mika you can absolutely walk with us the rest of the year!" Beamed Tamaki. "Wait Mika you said you are older than Hanni-sempai right? Than how are you attending our school?" Haruhi questioned. Kyoya cut in as well "Yes Miss Tsukashimi how are you attending our school?" I responded "Haruhi you will learn that in time to come. It is for me to know and you to learn." "Mika-sempai you sure are strange." Haruhi replied. 'sempai? Hnnn… I guess that works.'

Then out of nowhere I hear in unison "Hello Mika-chan, how are you this fine morning?" "Do you want the truth or the nice version?" I ask. "Let's hear the nice version for now." They replied. In a completely bubbly voice I say, "Oh I am just completely wonderful today! I have so much energy I could run 10 miles!" "Now let's hear the truth" They comment. "I am dang tired and grumpy. If I was allowed, I would go home right now and plop onto the bed." I respond. "Same with us." They say. The twins whisper in my ears "Why aren't you talking to Kyoya? Are you mad at him? The shadow king seems in an exceptionally bad mood today…" " You two broke up didn't you?!" They shout. "Ok that is a big no-no we will not date, have not dated, and cannot date." I say. "What was that Mika?" Kyoya asked. "You want to date me?" He says tauntingly. "Oh buzz off Kyoya!" Me and the twins say. Keep in mind while this is happening Haruhi and Tamaki are whispering to each other.

"Hey Haruhi, Tamaki what are you two talking about?" I question. "Nothing of your interest really… Just stuff about the club." Haruhi says. "But I thought you and Tamaki usually do not converse like that… That is quite strange." I respond. Haruhi looks shocked at me and Tamaki turns around and says "Mika-chan, how on Earth would you know that?" "Oh Tamaki… I have my sources, okay?" I say. Kyoya mutters "Sources… Not really you have been watching." "Pardon me Kyoya but did you just say something? I think I may have missed it." I ALMOST sneer. Kyoya becomes flustered and looks away. The twins gasp and whisper to each other while Haruhi and Tamaki continue speaking. "Guys we're here" I say. Then we walk in.


	5. Chapter 5 Call me Kat

As we walk in I get bombarded by my little cousin. "Mika-chan! Good Morning! Takashi say hello!" He yells. "Stop!" I say. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Look Hanni-sama your cutish, bubbly, energetic act is sooo not working for me right now." I tell him. "Okay" He says while giving me his puppy dog look. "Nope. It is wayyyyy too early for your faux act. It is 7:30 in the morning and I should not have to deal with that and Mr. Ribbon.*Mr. Ribbon is Kyoya. Only Mika, Hanni, Takashi, and Kat know the name.* "Awww so that is why you are sooooo grumpy today. Wait but you shouldn't be grumpy I told Kat where you lived and she said that she was gonna make you food." He tells me. Then out of nowhere I almost got tackled in a hug from Kat. She is in the same uniform… "Nooo way! Kat you're attending ouran?" I ask. "Yep" She beams. "I am here to keep you company." She tells me. "Great but, will you be in my classes?" I ask. "Maybe I hope so." She says. Haruhi speaks up, "Wouldn't you two be in senior classes?" "Nope we choose where we go." I tell her. "Oh…" She trails off.

"Alright Kat and I are going to get our schedules. Kay?" I say. "Yea." they say and walk away. "Alright Ka-." I cut myself off because I saw someone from the Ahterakazi group and I stopped Kat. "Kat look at that secretary tell me where you recognize her from." "Is that – holy shit it is what do we do?" She questions. "Bathroom now." I say. She then followed me. "Calling into HQ… Agent 001 reporting in." I say into the transmitter. "State your full name" It replies. "Mikaly Sumaya Jeweledyn KaniTsukashimi." I reply. "Connecting to HQ" It says. "Hello agents, how are you? Is there something wrong?" He asks. "Yes, I am reporting sights of a member of A's force." I reply. "Hnnnn." He says. "What do they look like?" He questions. "Bright, straight, platinum blond hair waist length. Age around 35. Blue eyes. Quite fit and caramel skin." I tell him. "Oh my, well, you hit the jackpot agents. That is Jack's younger sibling." He tells us. "What do we do?" Kat asks. "Keep an eye on Kyoya and her. By the way her real name is Chloendra Skinimi." He says. "Thank you." We say. The device shut off. "Well Kat, let us go get our schedules from Miss Skinimi." I say. She smirks and we walk towards the office. "Hello?" I ask. "Is anyone in here?" Kat asks. "Ah yes hello you must be the transfer students." The Vice Principal says. "Yep place us in Kyoya Ohtori's classes. We have a written statement from his father. Here." I tell her. "Ah very well. Here you go. These schedules have your student I.D. on them so don't lose them." She says. "Thank you." We say and leave. "So Kat ready to go back to high-school?" I ask. "Let's go." She says with a smile.

At the classroom.

Knock knock knock. We wait patiently outside. "Oh hello! You must be the new students! Come in, Come in!" She coaxes us. "Class say hello to our newest students." She tells the class. "Tamaki is the first one to speak up, "Hello Mika-chan!" Other students say hello. "Welcome to the class." The teacher says. "Just call me Ms. Colantry." She tells us. "Miss Tsukashimi, please go seat yourself next to Mr. Ohtori." She tells me. "Please call me Mika." I tell her. "Very well then. Ms. Burg, please seat yourself next to Mr. Suoh. We both put our stuff down and situated. Kyoya keeps on giving death glares. I smile sweetly and say "I look forward to working with you this school year." He just huffs out air and looks away. "Mika would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. C tells me. I realized that it wasn't a choice whether I wanted to or not so I went up, "Hello I'm Mika Tsukashimi." Everybody mutters their hellos again. I look at Ms. C. "Why don't you tell us why you are here." "Oh! Okay. I came here as a transfer student to come to a better school so when I graduate I can go to a medical school." I say with a smile. Ms. C says "Do you have any hobbies?" She asks. "Yes I do. I am a musician, artist and martial artist." I tell the class. Someone raises their hand. "Yes?" I ask politely. "Are you related to Haninozuka-sempai?" She asks. "Yes I am he is my 2nd cousin." I respond. I heard whispering. I went and sat down. "Ms. Bur-" She was cut off by Kat saying "Please call me Kat." "Ok Kat, would you like to introduce yourself as well?" She asks. "Okay then.(walks up in front of the class) Hello my name is Kathryn Burg – but, you can call me Kat." She says. "I came here from America with Mika to attend Ouran, so, I as well could go to medical school." Ms. C asks "Are you related to Mika in anyway?" "Nope we are very close friends. A lot of people mistake us as siblings, but sadly, we are not." She replies. We both look at each other and laugh slightly. Ms. C shakes her head slightly and chuckles. She went to go sit down but Tamaki and a few other kids swarmed her with questions.

While Ms. C cleans up her work I turn around and speak to the boy sitting behind me. "Hello there!" I say enthusiastically. " 'Hello there' to you as well!" He says a smile. He reaches his hand out and says "Hi I am Xavier Greene, it's a pleasure to meet you!" "Well you already know my name, but it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Do you have any nick-names that you go by?" I say to him. "Yes I do actually, you can call me Matt." He says. That's when I heard someone say "Hey Matt and Mika come 'ere." We both get up and walk over. Matt says "Yea what's up Ryan?" "I wanted to acquaint myself with Mika." He tells him. He puts his hand out to shake, or so I thought. But, when I put my hand in his he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. He then says "It is wonderful to be at your acquaintance Mika. I am Ryan Bhurning." "Well I am glad that you think so Mr. Bhurning." I say with a smile. Now Kyoya is watching us intently with a glare in his eye. A girl pipes up and says "Oh Kyoya why don't you come over here and chat with us?" "Very well then." He comes over and sit with us. "Why don't you acquaint yourself with Mika?" She asks. "Oh uh, wait I apologize but I never caught your name miss." I say. (I already knew her name but, she didn't tell me it herself so that would be creepy if said her name.) "Oh oops silly me! I never told you. Well my name is Mikhiah Osbourne." She tells me. "Well Mikhiah I do not need to acquaint myself with Kyoya because I have met him already." I say. "Oh that makes sense!" Matt speaks up. "I was wondering why you didn't introduce yourself to him." "Well now you know." I say with a smile.

A few hours went by until lunch. As I am walking to lunch I got bombarded by the twins. "Hello Mika" They say. "Do you want to sit with us in Lunch today?" The ask me. "Sure why not!" I say. Haruhi and Tamaki come up to us and start walking with us. "So guys guess what?" I ask. "The sky" Kaoru says. "No Kaoru, well yes but not what I meant. Well anyways… I am going to become a customer for the Host Club!" I cheer. "Really, that is great!" Haruhi says. Kat comes up and says "Hey! Don't forget about me! So am I!" Tamaki smiles and says "Both of you princesses are welcome to the club!" "Well isn't that wonderful." Kyoya mutters. Kat comes next to me and says, "Did you say something Kyoya? Because if you did speak up." She is speaking in a cheery tone but in her eyes there is something deadly lying there. Kyoya glared but shut up. Kat hmphed and says in my ear "I swear even though we are protecting him I might just kill him by accident. I started cracking up. "Yea, do that and you'll be beheaded by Yo-chan!" (Yo-chan is a nick name for Yoshiro.) "I was just kidding" She says. "Maybe not…" She mutters. Meanwhile this everyone is looking at us like we are crazy. "Alright everybody! Off to Lunch!" I cheer.


	6. Chapter 6 Yoshio?

I finally figured this stuff out! I am really happy now… Anyways here ya go…Disclaimer: I do not own ouran or any of its characters. I only own the plot and other characters not in ouran (obviously) Blah blah blah blah. You guys get the dealio. Well, HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

We all went and sat down at a table and I get glomped by the twins in a double hug and get bombarded with questions by tons of people. "I can't take all the questions!" I groan. The twins speak up and say, "Guys please stop you are overwhelming Mika!" Everybody stops asking questions. Then someone asks, "Mika are you dating anyone?" "No I am not." I respond. People looked really surprised. "What is going on?" I question the twins. "Everybody is shocked you don't have a boyfriend because you are so pretty." They respond. "Well I am flattered that you think I have some type of physical attributes that are positive, but even so, I do not think I will be dating anyone." I say out loud. Most of the guys began to walk away after that. Then Kaoru whispers in my ear "Not even me-" Then Hikaru cuts in and says "-or me?" I turn beat red and say, "I don't know…" The twins both smirk and snicker and I go back to my senses, "Mika chop!" "Hey! Mika-chan what was that for? You are going to ruin our hair!" The twins whine. "Don't make me feel flustered like that, Hentai!" I say. "What?" They ask. "We are not Hentai!" They whine. Haruhi comes up behind me and says, "Nice one Mika-sempai! You actually got them to shut up for once!" "Haruhi," The twins whine. "We thought you were on our side!" They say. "I am on my own side." She says. "Anyways," I say whispering into the twins ears. "It's not like both of you could have me at once." "Mika!" They say. They began turning red and getting a nosebleeds. "Hentai, you twins are Hentai." I say. "What!? It was you whom said it!" Kaoru says. "Yea, but it was you guys who thought of it like that." I retort. They were both speechless. Kat comes towards us, "Mika, what did you do to them?" "Eh, I'll tell you later." I say and smirk.

"Well I am going to eat my lunch, anyone care to join me?" I ask. "Mika-chan wait for me!" Hani calls. "Ok wait, where is Takashi?" I ask. "I don't know." Hani says. "Mitskuni, where did you last see him?" I question beginning to panic. "In the court yard speaking to a man in a suit and has black hair." He says. "Mitskuni why the hell did you leave him alone?" I ask. "I don't know he looked fine!" He told me. "Damn it! Let's go find him okay?" I say. "Yea! Let's go." He says. We put our stuff down and dash for the door. Haruhi yells after us, "Where are you guys going?" We were already out the door. We run to the court yard and see that Takashi is still speaking to the man. The man turns around to look at us but we duck out of his sight. When he looks back again I see that it is my boss. "Phew… Mitskuni, it's only my boss." I say. "Good because I got scared that Takashi got caught by some bad guys." Hani says.

We begin to walk towards Yoshio and Takashi. "Hello Mika how are you?" Yoshiro asks. "Yoshio, you saw me 3 hours ago." I say. "Yes I know. I was just being polite." He says. "No time for etiquette boss. What are you doing here and what does it have to do with Takashi?" I say. "Well I came for recon on how Kyoya is reacting to your visit to his school and being in all of his classes. So, I figured I would ask Mr. Morinozuka here, to do recon for me, since he knows what is going on." He tells me. "Alright boss, but please give me a heads up when you come to keep him late for classes for recon. I thought, even though you are quite capable Takashi, 'A' force got him. So please shoot me a call." I say. "Sorry agent for giving you a scare. But, I hear you and Kyoya are not getting together very well." He says. "Pardon me boss, but he is not cooperating with me! Have you even told him what is going on?" I say. "I am sorry agent I will speak with Kyoya tonight about what is going on with you. I know you two don't have quite a pleasant past together but you two need to be friendly!" He says. "Alright boss but you owe me. You know how I am in situations like this. Also especially with Kyoya… That is the reason I became who I am today and if anything like that happens again to any one that is close to me you know what I will do." I say quietly. "I know Mika, I know… I just wish I could have prevented that from happening to him and you. But know I have you as who you are now so it is less likely to happen. Even if it happens again I do not blame you. Until we meet again agent, Mr. Morinozuka and Haninozuka I give you my best regards. I am sure we will meet again in person much sooner than you think. Mika, darling, keep your head up. It wasn't your fault and I know you still blame yourself but don't let it get to you. Also don't let Kyoya act like an ass to you. If it gets bad, put him in his place. Bye!" He says with a kind smile. "Bye Yosh I will see you soon. Thank you for your support." I say waving goodbye.

"He really cares about you doesn't he Mika?" Hani says walking towards the lunchroom. "Yoshio Ootori is like a father to me and he treats me like his second daughter." I say. "Mika, Yoshio-san was right, don't let it get to you okay? Come here." Takashi says holding me in a hug. "You have been through way too much shit Mika-chan! You need a vacation!" Hani says. "Number 1 doesn't take vacations until she is unable to fight for Yosh." I say with a smile.

We enter the lunchroom again and go sit with the twins and Haruhi. "Where did you go?" Haruhi asks. "I left my textbook in my last class and I really need it for tonight." I lie. "Mika sit here with us." The twins say. "Ok." I say moving my stuff to sit with them.

(After Lunch) "Hey guys! Hey guys wait up!" "Mika-chan!" Hani yelled. "Hey Mitskuni-chan, Takashi and Haruhi, how are you guys." The twins came up behind me and said "You forgot about us!" "Hey haruhi do you hear anything?" "No, not that I know of." The twins were horror struck. "Mika! How could you forget about us?" Meanwhile Tamaki is sulking in his corner as usual. "Hey guys have you seen Tamaki, Hikaru or Kaoru?" Hani piped and said "I don't see them anywhere…" Mori just grunted as usual. Haruhi came over and whispered in my ear "What about Kyoya he's here too? Why aren't you including him?" "Why you ask dear haruhi? Well I will tell you! He and I do not get along very well soooo if I ignore him my problems will go away. So he doesn't deserve anything like that." "Ah I see so you have a crush on him?" "How did you get crush from not getting along well?" "Oh I thought you liked him since you kinda flamed at him yesterday." "Oh no, that is nothing but my temper." "Ah ok." Hani came up and hopped on my shoulder and said "yep that's why the-" I put my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. Mori looked like he was going to attack me. "hey Takashi calm down he was going to pull the ribbon." He said "ah sorry" "Pull the ribbon?" Kyoya asked. "hey guys did you hear anything?" I questioned Mori, Hani, and Haruhi. "Nope" Hani said. Haruhi and Mori just shook their heads no. "Good neither did I" "Well come on we are going to be late for class!" I pulled haruhi along with me. "Eeeep Mika-sempai, slow down!" "Sorry about that." "That's alright."

Surprisingly, Haruhi is right down the hall from my classroom so she wasn't late. Then Kyoya and I walk into the classroom to see everyone on their phones and sitting on desks talking. I go up to Matt and ask, "Where is Mrs. C?" "Don't know but she is allowed to come late once and a while. So, when this happens we just all waste time chatting and etcetera." He tells me. "Oh, ok. I-…" I get cut off by Ryan saying, "Hello Mika-san, how are you?" He takes my hand and raises it to his mouth and kisses it. "I am doing quite well Mr. Bhurning. How are you?" I reply. "I am doing wonderful and even better that I have the spectacular privilege of seeing you again today." He tells me. 'He could give Tamaki a run for his money when he speaks like that…' I think. "Well, I am flattered that you think so." I say. No wonder why they call Kyoya the shadow king… He looks like he wants to murder somebody… Jeez.

Class goes by quickly while Matt and I pass notes back and forth. While Kyoya still glares. When Matt, Kat and I walk out, I whisper in Kyoya's ear "Come on stop trying to kill people with your stares… They are creepy but they won't kill anyone… Just thought you should know…" I smile and walk away.

"What was that all about?" Kat asks me. "Ah nothing… I will tell you later. Okay?" I reply. "Alright but you need to fill me in on a lot of stuff missy." She tells me. "Uh oh… Mika got in trouble… Hahaha" Matt jokes. "Oh shush Matt…" I say with a smile. "Well I will leave you two to talk about girly stuff. Kay? Bye." Then he winks at us and walks away. "Damn, Mika he is hot!" She says. "Kat try and focus on the mission please. I can't have you hitting on guys while I need backup… Kay missy?" I say. "Yes Ma'am" She replies.

"Kat-chan… What did ya do now?" Hani says. "Hi Hani-san, Mika was yelling at me for being a girl!" She tells him. "Uh, stop right there Kat. I was asking you not to behave like a middle school student with her first crush." I say. "There she goes again, getting all serious on me." She says. "Kathryn Burg!" I yell. "This is not something to be spoken lightly about! Please! I cannot afford to lose you too…" I trail off. "Jeez you know I can't be captured as easily as he can, Mika. Calm down just a little bit. You have Hani and Mori and even Kasanoda with us I highly doubt something like that to me okay? Ugh, Come 'ere gimme a hug." She says reaching her arms open to me. I hug and whisper, "Don't make me cry damn it. You know I am sensitive on this shit…" "Trust me even if you did you would look beautiful." She tells me. "Yea but, beauty is not everything Kat… You should know that best knowing some of 'those peoples.'" I say with air quotes. "Haha, yea that is definitely true…" She says with a somber look. "Well, let us head off to our last class of the day." I say walking towards our classroom.

Hey guys! How was it? Can I please get some feedback. I really don't know whether I should continue or not. Also what do you think happened to Mika and Kyoya? Hahaha major cliff hanger. Sorry guys. Until next time… Bye bye!

-MikaxIchi


End file.
